The invention relates to a shielded electrical mounting rack having back-panel wiring which has contact pins for plug connectors, for example cable plugs, which can be plugged on at the rear, the plug connectors being sheathed by a shielding plate which is provided with circumferential feathered spring contacts, which can be made contact with by grounded contact pins of the back-panel wiring.
Such a structure has been disclosed, for example, by the documents in German Utility Patent G 90 15 255 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,501). As a result of the grounded contact pins being closely distributed, they form an additional shielding casing which bridges the distance between the cable plug and the back-panel wiring board.